


Sisters' Night

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sanvers - Freeform, Sex Talk, Sister talk, sisters night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Just a small scene out of the Danvers sisters life:Alex and Kara finally get to do another sisters' night (Maggie is on duty) and Kara can't help but to squeeze Alex for some (not yet so dirty) details...





	Sisters' Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)  
> I'm not a native speaker, so I'm glad about any corrections.

Alex was sitting on her couch next to Kara watching some new romance movie her sister had put on. Maggie was on duty and J’onn had send Alex and Kara home early as it had been pretty quiet all day. Also, he knew a sister’s night was way overdue and that’s exactly what they decided to do when he told them to go home.

Alex had never been a big fan of romance movies and she usually joked about them just to annoy Kara which always earned her some rather hurtful blows from her. But today she felt herself grinning stupidly every other scene thinking about Maggie and probably only getting half of the story. When the delivery guy rang the doorbell and Kara flew over so fast it blurred, Alex stopped the movie and got up to get herself a beer to go with the pizza and potstickers (if Kara would give her one). Kara was already on the couch, opening the bags eagerly as Alex plopped down next to her.

“I’m starving”, Kara announced unnecessarily, beaming at her potstickers.

“Are you ever not?”, Alex retorted grinning and busying herself with the box to get herself a slice of pizza.

“When I’m sleeping”, Kara answered after pulling a thinking face. They both laughed. Alex had missed the time with her sister. Sure, they were working together every day but these sister’s nights on the couch were something completely different. Before Maggie, Kara was the only person Alex ever really felt comfortable around.

“Alex, are you okay?”, Kara asked after a few moments of chewing silence. “You’re awfully quiet tonight. Not that I’m missing your comments on my movies, but…”

“What? Yeah, just tired, I guess”, Alex answered, not wanting to admit she had been behaving like a stupid teenager the first 30 minutes of the movie.

The crinkle between Kara’s eyes appeared.

“No need to go all crinkly on me, Kara, I’m fine”, Alex said laughing. Kara’s expression eased up and she smiled.

“You know, I’ve never seen you smile so often as these past few weeks since Maggie…”, she stated, not finishing the sentence. Alex couldn’t help but grin in a slightly embarrassed way which made Kara’s warm smile only brighter.

“I like it that she makes you so happy.”

“Yeah, me too”, Alex said. “But I really missed this too. You know, there is nothing like a sisters’ talk.”

Kara’s eyes sparkled at this.

“Funny you should mention sister talks…”, Kara began and Alex pulled her eyebrows up, wondering what was coming now. “You know, we always talked about me and the few guys I had, we discussed like… everything.”

Alex thought she knew to where Kara was angling and smirked at her amused. She could remember their long night talks on the phone when Alex was off to college and Kara was having boy trouble. Sometimes she had even flown over to Alex. Like the night after she had had her first time and wasn’t sure if she had hurt the boy physically because she had found it difficult to control herself.

Alex had always listened and tried to give good advice, mostly from stuff she had put together from stories of friends as she herself had already figured that she didn’t enjoy intimacy as much as the normal person. Until Maggie, that was.

So Alex just nodded, smirking while Kara continued: “I’ve been thinking and we never really talked about your guy problems. Only mine… But I know for a fact that you had a few guys so… Why did we never talk about it?”

“You never asked”, Alex answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. Kara looked a bit hurt which hadn’t been Alex’s intention at all, so she quickly added: “And I did not like to talk about it because it never felt like everybody was saying it should feel like.”

Kara nodded.

“Does it now?”

“What?”

“Does it feel as good as everybody is saying it should now?”, Kara clarified her question and Alex couldn’t help but exhale and grin stupidly.

“Oh yeah”, she said, fidgeting with her sleeves. “Well I can’t tell yet if _it_ feels as amazing as I think it should, but…”

“Oooooh, so you haven’t… yet?”, Kara wanted to know, bouncing on the couch excitingly.

“Um, no”, Alex replied, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, but still grinning rather stupidly.

“But you… want to?”, Kara asked carefully.

“God, yes!”, Alex said and put her forehead on Kara’s shoulder to attempt to hide her blush. Kara squealed happily and gave her sister a hug. She had moved her attention fully to her sister now, even though there were still a few potstickers left.

“Are you as nervous as before your first time?”, Kara pressed on, Alex could hear the excitement in her voice.

“Probably even worse”, Alex moaned, not moving her head from her sister’s shoulder. “I’m telling you, I’m a total mess with her.”

“Yeah, so I’ve noticed”, Kara whispered. Alex could hear the smile in her voice.

“I’m serious, Kara”, Alex continued. “God, I think all your romance movies have made me cheesy, but I actually can’t handle all these… feelings.”

Kara chuckled and shook her head.

“You know, when I’m just around her doing totally random things and even more so when I’m kissing her…”, Alex went on, her thoughts trailing away.

“How far did you go… until now?”, Kara wanted to know cautiously. “Only if you want to tell me!”

“Wasn’t I the one who told you once that talking about sex with your best friend is the best part?”, Alex answered smiling and looking up at her.

“Yeah, I always wondered who you stole this quote from”, Kara said, looking amused when Alex pulled a seemingly offended face. “Not that I don’t think you are full of wisdom!”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head.

“So…?”

Apparently, Kara did not let it go.

“Well, we have been making out a few times”, Alex explained, trying her best to keep the blush off her face.

“And how was that?”, Kara pressed on, slightly bouncing up and down in excitement.

“I can’t even describe…”, Alex began lamely. “I… I can’t think straight when she’s kissing me like that.”

Kara giggled hardly at this ambiguous wording which had actually been totally intentional.

“And everything I feel through our clothes… We haven’t removed any of them yet you know, but…”, Alex continued. “I _have_ put my hand under her shirt and I’m telling you, these abs will make me faint once I see her...”

Alex’s head was back on Kara’s shoulder. Kara was still giggling and Alex had that grin on her face again.

“You know, you probably will”, Kara said after a short pause. “I may have xray-visioned her…”

“You did what?!”, Alex exclaimed, her head shooting up, looking at her sister in shock.

“Yeah sorry, but I’ve seen her as Supergirl a few times, you know and you know that I always check people for injuries, so…”, she tried to explain herself. Alex looked at her, incredulously.

“You’re unbelievable…”, Alex shook her head in amusement and couldn’t stop herself from asking: “So, she actually does look that great?”

“As far as I can tell…”, Kara said awkwardly. “I’m not checking up on my sister’s girlfriend, you know.”

“Of course you aren’t…”

They were quiet for a few moments, both lost in thoughts.

“So, when do you think you will…?”, Kara pressed on cautiously again.

“I don’t know”, Alex answered honestly, probably looking a bit worried because Kara asked softly: “You are afraid, aren’t you?”

Alex only nodded.

“Alex, I don’t think you have to be”, Kara said, taking one of Alex’s hands. Alex looked up at her. “First of all, I have seen you battling down aliens and bad guys and you never looked even mildly as terrified as you do now and this is just ridiculous.”

Alex laughed.

“And secondly and most importantly: I see the way Maggie looks at you. And you are an amazing person, Alex. You have the strongest heart I know, the most brilliant mind and you look absolutely gorgeous.”

“But I beat up and kill for a living, I have scars all over my body…”, Alex blurted out, but Kara put one hand on her forearm soothingly.

“Alex, you are doing your job and you are great at it. Yes, you have to fight and sometimes kill, but you are a soldier and I think Maggie gets that. But you don’t just destroy, you also heal and help and I know these hands can be as soft as they can be ruthless and I’m sure Maggie knows that too.”

Alex looked at her sister trying to believe her.

“And as for the scars: Maggie has a few of her own…”, Kara ended her pep talk, smiling at Alex warmly. Alex pulled her mouth to the side.

“God, I love sister talks”, Kara said, beaming brightly. “Whoever said it, is right: It is great to talk about those things.”

With that, she actually handed Alex one of her beloved potstickers and kissed her cheek before putting the movie back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as always :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
